Saying Goodbye
by gaudy
Summary: Liz is having a hard time saying goodbye to someone special.


Title: Saying Good-Bye  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: acussing_crane@hotmail.com  
Category: M/L  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.  
Summary: It takes place after Liz's grandmother died and she never got to say good-bye because she didn't asked Max to help her grandmother.  
Author's note: This is my second attempt for a fic and my first fic isn't finished.   
Authors note 2: You guys have to thank Julie I don't know where I would be without her. If she didn't set me straight with what happened now or later. (Julie knows what I mean. Right?) And Lacy my beta reader, who has continually corrected my horrors (mistakes)  
Feedback: Please tell me what you think!!!!!!  
  
Saying Good-Bye  
  
  
It was a rainy day, but most of all sad. The weather fit the day perfectly. It was Claudia Parker's burial. She was a well-known and respected woman. Everyone was present for her burial from the Parkers, the Czechs, to some Indians from the reservation. That is, everyone except Liz Parker.  
  
The cemetery was full of people. The Parkers stood in front of the hole, Maria and Alex besides them. Alex had his arm wrapped around Maria trying to ease her sobs, but it was quite difficult since he also was crying. They loved Claudia as if she were their grandmother also. She had always told them she loved them as if they were her grandchildren. She was family.  
  
Maria asked through her sobs, "Where is Liz?"  
  
Alex just looked at her, not knowing what to answer. The Parkers had also heard Maria's question, but they also didn't know how to answer. Truthfully that was the question that plagued everyone's mind. They had expected her to be there, since she was so close to her grandmother.  
  
Isabel couldn't believe all the people that were at the burial and most of all she couldn't believe Liz wasn't there. She looked at Max and saw his eyes were darting everywhere-no doubt looking for Liz. Isabel looked around again and not a single person had dried eyes. Even Michael's eyes were filled with unshed tears. She saw that his eyes were looking in a different direction, so she followed his gaze, where she saw Alex with his arms around Maria. She thought Michael was wishing it was his arms around Maria and not Alex's, because--by God--she wished Alex had his arm around her, instead of Maria. She again directed her gaze towards Max. She saw he was getting restless. Isabel touched his shoulder. "Do you know where she is? Have you seen her?"  
  
Max just sadly shook his head. He hadn't seen her in three days; more specifically, since they had pronounced her grandmother's death. How he wished Liz would have gone to him. Maria had told him that she nor Alex had seen her, in fact, no one has. The Parkers said she had gotten home, headed to her room, locked the door, and hasn't come out since. Last night he had gone to her room. He had climbed up the ladder and looked through her window and tried to open it. I was lock, but he hadn't opened it not wanting to disturb her. If she wanted to talk to him she would have left the window opened. So he went to his house, said goodnight to his parents, went to his room and lay down in bed--not sleeping at all during the night. He still had hope that Liz would come.   
  
Michael looked around. He couldn't believe there were so many people. Even some Indians from the reservation were here. He looked at Maria and he wished he were the one comforting her--that she would cry on his shoulder. He looked around again and saw Isabel looking at Alex with longing in her eyes. He guessed with the same logging he looked at Maria, the he saw Max. Max's eyes wouldn't stay in one place for long-always changing directions. He assumed Max was looking for Liz. He turned his attention to the people around him. He had never felt so much grief; it was so intense that it brought tears to his eyes. Sighing, he continued to stare at Maria.  
  
Maria was sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't get enough air in her lungs. She was oblivious to Michael's stare but grateful for Alex's comfort. She knew she should compose herself for Alex's sake because he was also hurt, but she just didn't have the strength. She wasn't the strong one; that was Liz's department. She couldn't believe Liz wasn't here. Here mind cried, 'She has to be here. She's the strong one and she has to comfort us.' But another part of her cried, 'She's the strong one, but she has her moments of weakness.' She had to understand that this was hard on Liz. Liz had always had a bond with her grandmother. If this is affecting me so hard, imagine how it's affecting Liz! 'Stop being so selfish!' Her mind cried again. This only made her sob more.   
  
The Parkers held hands, hoping Liz would come. They feared that if she didn't come Liz would regret it for the rest of her life. They squeezed hands as a gesture of hope.   
  
Max was still looking around hoping he would see her--but nothing. This day had shown him, and he supposed it had shown the others too, how precious their time together was. He looked around again; everyone was dressed in black and held umbrellas over their heads, which made it more difficult to spot Liz that was if Liz was even there. He could still hear the people whisper, "Where is Liz?"  
  
Unbeknownst to any of them, Liz stood far away in a place she had made sure she wouldn't be spotted, but where she could see everything. Unlike them, she didn't have an umbrella and she was drenched with rain, but she didn't care. And unlike them, she didn't have tears running down her face. But that wasn't a surprise, she hadn't shed a tear when her grandmother died. She wasn't going to cry now. She imagined the sky was crying, shedding its tears in her place. She knew she had disappointed a lot of people, but again she didn't care. They wouldn't understand. 'How was I supposed to say good-bye to someone I love so much?' She feared that if she cried or got close to them, she would be saying good-bye and she wasn't ready to say good-bye. "I'll never be ready to say good-bye!" Liz exclaimed, to no one in particular. When she saw the coffin being lowered into the ground she turned and left, not even looking back once.  
  
Everyone had lost hope of Liz coming to the burial. The Parkers, Maria, Alex, and the Czechs were disappointed, but they understood. They were going to regroup at the Crashdown. They were tired, but they hoped they would see Liz there. But they weren't so fortunate.   
  
Mr. Parker had gone up and knocked on her door. "Liz, we have company." The only answered he got was Liz's scream, "Go away! Leave me alone!"   
  
Mr. Parker knew she would have taken his mother's death bad, but he never imagined it would be this bad. He came downstairs shaking his head. Everyone knew that meant he wasn't successful in his mission.  
  
Max, Isabel, Michael, Maria, and Alex had gotten together. And somewhere along the way Michael ended with his arm wrapped around Maria and Isabel leaning on Alex's shoulder. They were drawing strength from one another. When Isabel saw how dejected Max looked when Mr. Parker came down with no sign of Liz she hugged Max with all her strength-telling him she was there for him.   
  
They had gone home, still with no sign of Liz. Since the burial a week had gone by; that's how long they hadn't seen her. They would call, go by, or do anything to find out how Liz was doing, but nothing. The answer was still the same. At the end of the week, the Parkers got tired of Liz's attitude, so they sent her to school saying she couldn't spend her days in her room--that she needed to move on. That the world wouldn't stop just for her.  
  
So she went to school, but it seemed she was a robot. All her actions where mechanical. She did things because she had to not because she wanted to, someone would ask her a question, and she would answer as short as she could--never saying a word that wasn't necessary. When she was with the gang she would just sit and observe nothing more.   
  
They had tried everything they could to get her to 'live' again, but nothing seemed to work. Isabel and Alex, and Michael and Maria had gotten together. Maria and Michael still fought and bickered but they wouldn't be them if they didn't. They were in a meeting talking about Liz.  
  
Maria said, "Liz has stopped caring about a lot of things recently. She has stopped caring about living."  
  
Max spoke for the first time. "I think, she's scared that she is going to lose one or all of us if she cares for us and I think she still hasn't said good-bye. I mean, has she even cried?"  
  
They all stayed silent, reasoning with Max's conclusion, since he knew her better than anyone. They thought about his question and it was true none of them had seen her cry, and the Parkers hadn't mentioned it either.  
  
Max was tire of Liz's attitude. "You know if you keep this up you'll truly be alone! Why can you just say good-bye?! She's dead and she isn't coming back!" He couldn't believe he blew up like that, but he couldn't take it back or say he was sorry, because he wasn't. Liz had just blinked at him and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
She went to her room and his words kept replaying in her mind. She knew he was right. She knew she would end up alone. She had thought that it would have been better if she had left them than vice-versa. She had thought it would hurt less that way.  
  
Liz couldn't take it anymore she had to talk to someone and she knew who that someone was. She didn't care to see how she looked, or to even ask permission to leave. She just got up and started to run. She didn't care if it was raining. She stopped in front of Max's house. She quickly knocked on the window. Max got up at the first knock. He wasn't sleeping. He was too worried about Liz to actually try and get some sleep. When he opened the window he was surprised to find Liz there. He quickly got her inside of his room. She was soaking wet. He gave her one of his shirts and turned so she could change. But Liz didn't care she dropped the shirt and tackled Max. Liz started crying hysterically. He would whisper, "It's going to be okay." "I love you."  
  
But all in all Max wasn't so worried anymore. He knew everything would be okay. Liz was finally saying good-bye.   
  
This time the sky wasn't crying alone.  
This time Liz was giving it company.  
  
Max looked down at Liz and saw she was asleep. He got up from his place on the floor and carried Liz to his bed. He smiled when he heard Liz murmur, "I love you."  
  
Everything was going to be all right; Liz finally was going to learn how to live again, and she learned how to say good-bye.  
  
  
The End!!!  



End file.
